Second Chance
by GemLeighXx
Summary: Has Jade lost Beck to Tori? Oneshot Bade... some Bori


Second Chance

The halls fell silent. Each student had the same excited glaze in their eyes, the buzz building up about the upcoming fight between Hollywood Arts' hottest couple.

'So you're breaking up with me?' He asked for the second time that month.

'Yeah ... I am.' Jade replied, stomping off.

'You're being ridiculous.' He shouted after her.

'What do you care?' Jade shouted back, turning to face him. 'I'm not your girlfriend anymore!'

Beck and Tori stood in shocked silence, staring at the corner where Jade had just disappeared.

'Beck,' Tori started awkwardly. 'I'm sorry. Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' He said shakily, running his hand through his hair. 'It's probably for the best.'

Beck put on his best smile but Tori saw straight through his mask. Raising a slim eyebrow up, Tori looked into his eyes.

'Don't look at me like that,' Beck said, sifting his weight uncomfortably. He sighed knowing Tori wouldn't stop staring until he admitted how he really felt. 'How would you feel if your girlfriend of two years dumped you because Alyssa Vaughn suddenly texted you, inviting you to a party?'

He rolled his eyes as Tori answered his rhetorical question with a frown, 'I guess I wouldn't be thrilled... But at least this way, you're free.' She added with a small smile.

Beck laughed, 'Really?'

'Shut up.' Laughed Tori, elbowing him in the ribs.

They both stood there, standing still, gazing into each others eyes. Slowly, Beck started to lean his head closer to Tori's.

The bell that signalled third period rang loud and shrill, allowing them to break eye contact.

'We should get to class,' Beck said, cutting the awkward silence.

'Yeah,'

Tori hurriedly swung her bag over her shoulder, leaving Beck alone to gather his thoughts as he headed in the opposite direction.

'I love Jade, there's no point in denying it,' He thought bitterly. Beck was emotionally worn out with their constant fighting and lack of trust she had for him. 'Maybe, just maybe, this was supposed to happen,' he thought, his mind racing, trying to decode his feelings. 'Maybe Jade doesn't love me anymore, effectively ending the two year relationship. Maybe I'm supposed to be with someone else. Someone like Tori.'

Beck shook his head and laughed a little hysterically, earning a few stares from passing students.

He stayed his usual calm self, but smiled a little knowing Jade would have given her trade mark glare, making them hurry away in fear.

The unavoidable late bell rang, making Beck hurry to the class he shared with Jade, Tori, Cat, André and Robbie.

Arriving at the Black Box Theatre, Beck paused, one hand on the handle. 'Pull yourself together.' He thought before taking a deep breath. He opened the double doors to see that the lesson had already started.

'Sorry.' Beck smiled apologetically toward Miss Avery, knowing she has a bit of a soft spot for him.

'No worries,' She glowed. 'Jade, Tori? Please continue.'

Beck took his seat quickly, realising that he had interrupted a scene between the two girls.

Jade took a deep breath, not even looking in his direction and started where she left off.

'Tori?' She hissed when Tori failed to follow suit.

Tori was staring a Beck, thinking about what would have happened, if not for the bell.

'Ow,' She exclaimed, rubbing the spot on her arm where Jade just flicked her. 'What?'

'Stop drooling over Beck...' She whispered menacingly. 'And continue delivering your lines.'

Ten minutes later, they took their seats with a wave of applause, both nodding the heads with a slight smile, in acknowledgement; however, the delight that their project was a success didn't reach their eyes. They had Beck on the brain.

Tori was busy plotting how to get Beck to take her on a date. Little did she know, he wouldn't need convincing.

Jade, however, didn't miss the electric current between Tori and Beck. She saw the hunger in Tori's eyes, the awe in Beck's, though he only ever saved that look for her, she knew this time it was directed at Tori.

The ghostly bell rang again, pulling Jade, Beck and Tori out of the many thoughts each was trying to forget; effectively ending Robbie and Cats performance.

Everybody filed out, ignoring Miss Avery's cheery 'Good bye'.

Beck, Tori and Cat had fourth lesson together doing art and design, whilst, Jade, André, Robbie and of course, Rex all had history upstairs.

Jade watched miserably as Beck and Tori walk uncomfortably side by side, letting Cat cheerfully chatter away about the latest shenanigans her brother had been up to.

'Yo, Jade,' André yelled, walking up to her when she didn't reply. 'Jade you okay?'

'I'm fine!' She snapped, turning to push past André and Robbie.

Rex whistled, 'Some one's in a great mood,' He said sarcastically. 'I wonder if she... Argh!' 'Jade!' Robbie screamed as Jade threw Rex's arm toward a trash can, a good ten yards away, then proceeded to stomp up the stairs, without revelling in the chaos she had just created. She faintly heard Robbie shout something about Rex's arm now being covered in chewing gum.

'Good!' She shouted, without turning back.

Throughout history, Jade thought about nothing but Beck and Tori. She finally decided to talk to Beck at lunch. She just had to pray that Tori didn't try anything during art and design.

'Stupid Mr Hoffman,' Jade thought, kicking the door to the now empty hall, open.

'Don't forget Jade,' she heard his nasal voice call behind her. 'Or you'll get detention.'

She ignored him, grumbling to herself about annoying teachers that set annoying homework, and headed toward the Asphalt Cafe, where people where already sitting down to eat.

Jade had her hand on the door to exit the building, when she saw Tori take Becks hand, dragging him toward a nearby closet. They hadn't seen Jade, so she crept up toward the cupboard, wanting to know what Tori was up to.

'I know you've just broken up with Jade,' She heard Tori say. Did Tori sound desperate? 'But all I'm asking is that you just think about it.'

'Tori,' Beck said sounding a little relieved. 'I like you, a lot, and I would love to go out with you. I would rather not tell anyone yet. I mean we've just broke up...'

'I understand,' Tori interrupted. 'I won't say anything until you're ready.' She promised.

All Jade wanted was to teach Beck a lesson. That she wasn't going to stand around and get hurt repeatedly. She thought he would know by now, that she, Jade West, the meanest, baddest, strongest girl in Hollywood Arts, was insecure, weak and sensitive when it came to him. He is the only one she ever let in. The only one she truly loved. Jade could not live without Beck.

Jade risked a glance through the small window to see why it had become so quiet and instantly regretted it.

It was in that moment Jade knew; she had finally lost Beck to Tori.

Beck was kissing Tori!

Jade sat up, screaming. Quickly realising that she wasn't alone, she clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to contain the undiluted fear that threatened to take over.

'Jade... Jade!' A pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders, gently shaking her out of the state her nightmare had left her in.

Jade sat there in his bed in silent panic, looking over to his make shift bed on the couch.

As she realised where she was, she slowly looked into the warm brown eyes that looked worriedly into her bright blues.

Seeing his god-like face, looking adoringly at her, feeling the soothing touch of his fingertips stroking her jaw line, hearing him reassure her, Jade of all people, that everything is okay. She knew that he wouldn't leave her for Tori, that he, without a doubt loved her and only her and that he was always going to be there for her, no matter what.

Jade West realised that she was lucky to have Beck Oliver.

'I love you.' She said simply, giving him her best smile, the one that she saved just for him.

'I love you too.' He said, leaning in to kiss his one and only.


End file.
